The Broken Nightingale
by JinKeiHinote
Summary: Severus has agreed to keep watch over Voldemort's new "weapon"...A young witch named Alexis Stowecroft. What has he gotten himself into? Alexis wants freedom, but will Severus save her? Or is he the one that needs to be saved? Alternate Universe, starts around HP5. Currently non-cannon compliant but may change in later chapters. A work in progress.
1. Chapter 1: The Serpent and the Songbird

Authors Note: This is my first HP Fanfic, so I really hope it turns out well. Hope you guys like it! I know it starts out a bit slow, but I promise the later chapters will be better! Reviews are always appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcomed! Sorry! I had to make a few minor changes that I missed before uploading so if things look a little different I apologize.

**The Broken Nightingale**

**Chapter one: The Serpent and the Songbird**

Severus awoke one night with a sharp pain in his right arm, and hissed under his breath as he sat up. Cursing silently he gazed down at his arm and saw that the Dark Mark was indeed active. Dressing quickly in his usual black clothes and cloak he hurried out of the castle and off from the Hogwarts grounds. Once able he vanished in a cloud of black smoke that streaked upward through the blackened sky.

He arrived at a large, worn down mansion and passed through the main gates. Moving quickly up the pathway he arrived at the door and opened it. A smaller man, appeared before him and moved to close the door. He was short and fat, with a rat-like face and raggedy appearance. Wormtail as he was called, looked at Severus and quickly began to usher him down the hallway.

"The Master has something to show you...please go see him in the cellars." Wormtail said excitedly as they walked through the halls of the mansion. The Riddle House hallways were rather small for his liking.

Severus rolled his eyes. What was so urgent? He was feeling exhausted yet he refused to let it show. He hadn't been sleeping well lately and with the new school term starting soon he had spent the majority of his time preparing for that. However he knew that if he didn't come when the Dark Lord called it meant certain punishment, and he didn't feel like collecting more scars that what he currently had.

As they reached the cellar door Wormtail excused himself and scurried away, leaving Severus to descend the poorly lit steps. The cellar itself was a very large room, with shelves of wines and antiques lining most of the walls. There was also a large sitting area and fireplace nearby, and sitting in the center throne like chair was Voldemort.

"Ah there you are Severus...I was beginning to think you would not arrive. Please be seated. Lucius will be arriving shortly." He motioned for Severus to sit and not even five minutes after, he arrived.

"Ah, now that you both are here I have something quite interesting to show you. A certain...treasure I acquired on a short trip to America last summer...I think this will be a great asset to our cause..." Voldemort stood and glided to a nearby door, unlocking it he stood in the doorway.  
Severus and Lucius watched as Voldemort motioned for whatever was in there to come out.

"Don't be shy...come, we have guests." He stepped aside and moments later a girl appeared in the doorway. Taking her arm he led her out to the sitting area and she stood beside his chair as he sat down.

She looked to be around seventeen, with waist length black hair, a delicate ivory complexion, and deep, ruby red eyes. Severus and Lucius looked at each other and then to Voldemort, who grinned as he made his explanation.

"This is Miss Alexis Stowecroft. She is a rather...gifted pure blood witch. You see, her magic differs from ours...while she can use a wand and whatnot, she can also cast magic without one. Coming from a long line of sorceresses, Miss Stowecroft here knows spells that we could only dream of. With her power we will surely attain victory over those that stand in our way. She has also, a very lovely voice. I do love it when she sings...my own little songbird. There is a certain power in her song as well. I think that may prove itself useful in time."

Alexis remained still, her eyes directed at the floor. Severus looked at her and then at the metal collar around her neck.

"My Lord, may I ask...what is that around her neck?"

"Ah very observant Severus...this is a special collar that prevents her from using magic until I wish her to do so. I would hate to see her escape and use her gift against us...after all, I had to...shell we say, silence many to get to her. I would hate to see all of my efforts be in vain. Now then to the matter at hand...I am afraid I must leave for rather important business with some followers in Asia and in South America. The reason I have called you two here is that I need one of you to watch her while I am gone. Whichever of you that takes her, will have control of the collar, and her. She is to do whatever is ordered of her without question. If you need to, punish her as you see fit...but do not damage her face...I do so love to look at it when I have her take care if me..." He grinned and for a brief moment Severus thought he saw a look of shame and disgust in the girls eyes at Voldemort's words.

Lucius stood and walked over to Alexis. He took his cane and used it to gently lift her head up and then he moved her hair from her face.

"I will take her, I think she would make a fine servant..."

Severus stood as well and interrupted. Clearing his throat he looked at Voldemort.

"If I may say my Lord, I think it would be wiser for me to take her. She can pose as a student at Hogwarts and while there I can keep a better eye on her...I assure you I will not let her step out of line. Besides, if we are to use her as a weapon, it would be a better idea if she were to see our enemies and learn more about them..." Voldemort nodded and waved Lucius away from Alexis.

"A fine point Severus. Perhaps it would be a better idea for you to take her. Have her get close to Potter...she will make a decent informant." He stood up and looked at Alexis, who had once again returned her gaze to the floor.

"My dear, until I say otherwise, you are now Severus' property. You will do whatever he asks without question. If you should disobey him you will be punished. Is that understood?" Alexis nodded and gave a small bow.

"Yes Master, I understand." Her voice was soft and timid. As she slowly walked over to Severus she made sure to keep her eyes down and bowed again, this time to him.

"Good evening..."

As Voldemort turned to leave, he stopped and without turning to them, spoke.

"Oh and Severus, Make sure she keeps her right arm covered...we wouldn't want our secret out..." With that he vanished, and Lucius did the same.  
Severus quickly grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her sleeve back. The Dark Mark was branded to her arm, but not in the style of a tattoo like his...hers was burned on. He sighed, feeling a bit sorry for her, but that feeling quickly passed.

"Hold my arm and do not let go. We are leaving."

"Yes Master..." She held onto his arm and the two of them disapparated back to the grounds outside Hogwarts. As they slowly walked up the path to the castle, she kept three paces behind him and remained silent. She looked ahead at the castle and was amazed by it, wondering if it was anything like her school back home. She wanted so desperately to live a normal life again, but knew that wasn't possible. At least though, she would get to act like it...that was close enough...

The two of them reached the castle and entered through the massive doors. Awaiting them in the entryway was Albus Dumbledore. He approached them and looked from Alexis to Severus.

"I see you have brought a guest Severus. Come with me to my office we have much to discuss."

In Dumbledore's office Severus introduced Alexis and explained what had occurred at Voldemort's mansion. Alexis looked in shock. What was he doing? Wasn't this his enemy? She felt confused, and Dumbledore could see it.

"Dear girl, I think we owe you an explanation. but first, please tell me honestly...do you really wish to serve the Dark Lord?"  
Unsure if she should answer she looked over at Severus, who asked her to answer.

"You will not be punished here. Answer truthfully please, Miss Stowecroft."

"I...I don't like it. I don't want to be his servant, but I am tortured if I don't do as I'm told. I just want my life back...I want my freedom...He is vile and abusive, it sickens me to be in the same room as him. He's made me do things that I can't even begin to describe..." Tears filled her eyes and Dumbledore patted her shoulder, offering her a tissue.

As she wiped her eyes she looked up at them from her seat and asked about what was going on.  
They explained how Severus was working for Dumbledore as a double agent, and asked her if she too would aid them against Voldemort. Dumbledore assured her that no harm would come to her and she eventually agreed. If it meant her freedom she would do anything.

"Severus, if Miss Stowecroft is to be a student here, perhaps we should remove that collar from her neck. I dare say that must be very uncomfortable for her. Oh, and since there are a couple of weeks before the new term, why not take her to Diagon Alley in the morning and help her get what she needs for the new term." Severus nodded and kneeled down in front of her. He pointed his wand at the collar and uttered the spell to remove it. It fell to the floor with a clang and a small smile appeared on her face.

Alexis felt better already. She was happy to have that horrid thing off her. Good riddance to it.

"Severus, she will need a room as well...I believe there is a spare room across from yours correct? I will have the house elves fix it up and she can stay there until she is sorted into a house. Alexis, if you need anything let Severus know." Dumbledore gave her a gentle smile and Severus escorted her out of the office and down to the dungeons.

The house elves were already at work fixing up her room and told her it would be done soon. Alexis thanked them and suddenly her stomach let out a rather loud growl.

"I suppose you are hungry Miss Stowecroft?"

"Yes...I'm sorry Master Severus...I'm afraid I haven't eaten lately..." She felt a bit embarrassed and he sighed.

"While we are here I do not wish for you to address me that way. You are no longer a servant, Miss Stowecroft but should we be checked on you will need to act as though you are. For now you may address me as 'Professor' or 'Sir' is that clear?

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Come with me, we'll go to the kitchen and get you something to eat while we wait." Severus brought her to the kitchen where they were greeted by one of the many house elves.

"Hello Professor Snape! What can we do for you?" The house elf smiled.

"This young lady has been starved, would you please give her something to eat?" The house elf nodded and he took off to get a meal prepared for Alexis. She and Severus sat down at a small table and watched as the other house elves busied themselves with various chores. When he returned he had brought two others with him and they each had set large plates of sandwiches, desserts, and a very large bowl of salad in front of her.

"Please, eat as much as you like! No one goes hungry here!" The house elves smiled at her and Alexis thanked them, before starting in on one of the sandwiches.

"Professor? Are you hungry too? I don't think there's any way I could eat all of this myself..."

"I am fine thank you...and yes, they tend to get a little carried away, but they mean well." When Alexis had her fill (three sandwiches and two pumpkin pasties later) She thanked the house elves once again and she and Severus returned to the dungeons. She felt a lot better after finally having been able to eat, as Voldemort often starved her as a way to keep her behaved.

Her room was finally ready and she opened the door. Looking in she saw that it was a large room, but with simple, modest furnishings, which was fine with her. She didn't need much, she would have been happy with just a bed. Turning back to Severus, he bid her goodnight and turned to enter his own quarters.

"Professor?" Alexis watched as he turned to face her again.

"Yes Miss Stowecroft? What is -" Before he had a chance to finish speaking Alexis had hugged him. He wondered what on Earth this girl was thinking, and then he sighed and rested a hand on her head.

"Thank you..." This was all she said before giving him a small smile and returning to her room.  
Still a bit stunned Severus stood there, looking at the now closed door. He silently asked himself what he had gotten himself into, and returned to his own room.

Alexis had crawled into her bed. It was soft, and extremely comfortable. Not even five minutes after he had hit the pillow she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A day in Diagon Alley

Authors Note: Wow! Thanks so much to everyone that had read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story! It really made my day to see that you guys enjoy it! I'm currently working on some art for the story as well so I'll keep you guys posted on that too! Again, thank you all for your support! :D

Also, Italics are for thoughts, Bold text is for exclamations :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: A day in Diagon Alley**

Alexis woke early the next morning, she wasn't sure herself what the time was but she arose from her bed anyway. Off the side of her bedroom was a small bathroom with a shower stall so she ran the hot water, undressed, and set her clothes on the bed. Stepping under the water she sighed. No matter how clean she was it didn't seem to wash away the disgust she felt from all of the horrible things Voldemort had put her through. She felt safe here at Hogwarts though, and decided to make the best of things.

She thought about the trip to Diagon Alley and wondered what interesting discoveries she would find there. Dumbledore did say she could get her school things there so she was looking forward to visiting the shops.

After stepping out of the shower she wrapped her hair up in a towel and took another from the nearby shelf to cover the rest of her. Humming to herself as she stood in front of the mirror she dried her hair and had not heard the knock at the door...

Severus was standing outside Alexis' room and sighed. He had been knocking for at least fifteen minutes and was feeling a bit frustrated.

"What is she doing in there? Is she still sleeping? This is ridiculous, I'll just go wake her myself..." As he opened the door and looked inside he saw her bed empty and noise coming from the bathroom nearby.

As he slowly approached the door he noticed it was partially open and quietly glanced through the small opening. Alexis was standing there still drying off from her shower and had her back turned to the door. Severus' face had turned red yet he didn't move. He noticed the scars that trailed along her shoulder blades down to her lower back and wondered if it was Voldemort that had done that to her...

In his mind he scolded himself and managed to tear his eyes away from the open door and hurried towards the door. Of course that bastard had done that to her. She had been in his possession for over a year, he had probably done much worse to that girl. Then his mind went on to scold about spying on her.

"_You idiot, she's still underage, and a student no less! What were you thinking?!_" As he silently closed the door behind him he leaned against the wall of the hallway and rested his face in his hand. He fought back the attraction he had felt and managed to recompose himself by the time Alexis had opened her door.

She wore the same dark blue dress, it was about ankle length, and long sleeved. The dress wasn't very flattering, but it covered the scars and dark mark she had, and it was a bit form fitting but Alexis was looking forward to getting some new clothes while they were out.

"Are you ready to go Miss Stowecroft?" He asked, as he tried not to make eye contact and instead fiddled with a button on hid sleeve.

"Yes Professor."

"Good lets get moving then. We won't have to much time to dawdle today, I still have things to prepare before the term starts." He escorted her out of the castle and out of the grounds.

"Take my arm again Miss Stowecroft, we will be using apparition to get to Diagon Alley. Its one of the faster ways to get there from here." Alexis quietly did as she was told and Severus reddened slightly as she held on to his arm. He took a quick breath and focused on their destination, and off they went.

Upon arriving, Alexis let go of Severus' arm and was immediately curious about her surroundings. This place was much larger than the village her family did their shopping in. A smile spread across her face as she hurried up to the window of the Magical Menagerie. She loved animals, and there were so many fascinating creatures in the shop window.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a little. Looking up she saw Severus standing there with an icy look on his face.

"Do not wander off Miss Stowecroft. While you may find this place exciting there is also things here that I assure you, you do not want to encounter. Are you familiar with Gringotts?"

"Yes Professor...my mother had an account there...she left it to me when she passed away about six years ago."

"Very well then, we will go there first." He hurried along the street, with Alexis scurrying to keep up with him. They reached the Gringotts  
building and entered. Alexis looked around at the rows of goblins who had been sitting at the long tables counting money, and because she had not been watching where she was going she had walked right into Severus. He rolled his eyes and turned to the goblin sitting before him.

"Miss Alexis Stowecroft is here to access her family vault." Severus and Alexis watched as the goblin dropped his quill in surprise and looked at the girl.

"Stowecroft...you? You are the child of Myridius and Amarante Stowecroft?"

"Yes sir..." Alexis felt a little uneasy but breathed a sigh of relief as the goblin hopped down from his stool with a key in hand and motioned for them to follow.

Severus had thought the name Myridius sounded familiar. It took him a few minutes to realize that it was the same man that was very well known apothecary in the American wizarding community...how could he have forgotten that? So that was her father...His attention snapped back to the goblin when he spoke to Alexis.

"Your father sent us your mothers key after she died, and said the contents were yours should you come to get them. Its vault 834...Please board the trolley." Alexis and Severus took a seat and the goblin started the trolley. After about ten minutes of twists, turns, ups and downs the trolley came to a stop and Alexis was glad it was over. She had felt rather sick to her stomach and had clung to Severus' arm the entire ride. It reminded her of an amusement park she had visited with her muggle friends some years back.

"Are you going to live Miss Stowecroft?"

"Ugh...yes professor..."

"Good, then kindly remove yourself from my arm...I think its gone numb from the lack of blood circulation." Alexis turned red as she quickly let go and apologized, then followed Severus and the goblin to her vault. When the vault door opened she was surprised at the contents. Walking in she saw sackfuls of Galleons all over the vault, but a shelf lining the back wall contained massive stacks of American muggle money as well. She had no idea her mother had this much here...

Walking over to one of the shelves she picked up a small satchel purse and filled it with a few handfuls of Galleons, then slung the purse over her shoulders. Catching a glimpse of something shining out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw a little pedestal with a small but beautiful amulet resting on it. The amulet was in the shape of a silver wing resting on what looked like a skeleton key. Hanging from the tip of the wing was a small round ruby. She had never seen anything like it before and picked it up. It gave off a faint but warm energy, and she felt comfortable and safe somehow. Deciding to take it with her she gently placed it in the satchel and turned to Severus.

"I think I'm ready to go now..." Severus nodded to the Goblin and the three left the vault and returned to the trolley. Alexis was not looking forward to riding that thing back to the surface but she didn't have much choice in the matter. She did her best not to cling to Severus, and instead rested her head on her knees. Halfway through the ride though Severus looked at her and patted her shoulder.

Once they reached the surface Alexis hurried to get off of the trolley and leaned on a nearby wall. After a moment she felt better and followed Severus out of the bank.

"Now then..." He said as he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"I have a list of the things you need for school. Once we are done with that you can purchase some regular non school clothes from one of the shops here. Ollivanders is first. Since you don't have a wand its important that you get one...wait, what happened to yours?" He looked at her curiously and she looked at the ground.

"He destroyed it..."

"I see...well no matter, Ollivander is one of the best, he will find you a better one." Severus lead her to Ollivanders Wand Shop and she stepped inside.

"I will wait for you out here. Go on." Severus waved her along and Alexis looked around. There were boxes upon boxes stacked from the floor to the ceiling, and it was very dusty. An old man caught her by surprise when he suddenly appeared behind the counter.

"My name is Mr. Ollivander. What can I do for you young lady?" He asked with a small but gentle smile on his face.

"I...I need a new wand...my other wand was, um, broken..." Alexis said shyly Ollivander nodded.

"I see." He dug through a shelf of boxes and pulled out a violet box. Opening it he pulled out a wand and handed it to her.

"Black Walnut, nine inches, unicorn hair core. Give it a try dear."

Alexis gave the wand a flick and accidentally blew over a stack of boxes in the corner. Ollivander took it back and continued rummaging through more boxes.

"This might do it. Pear wood, eleven inches, dragon heart string core..." Alexis took the wand and waved it, but nothing happened. Trying again though she ended up blasting Ollivander off his chair. Dropping the wand she ran behind the counter to help him up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She looked upset but Ollivander took her hand and gave her a gentle pat.

"Do not worry dear that happens more often than you think. I'm alright. Lets see that wand and get you another." Alexis retrieved the wand and gave it back to Ollivander. He took a silver box from a top shelf and opened it.

"This one is special. It was a gift from a wandmaker I knew that came from Japan. The wand is made from The wood of a Cherry tree and is a rather rare wand indeed. Thirteen inches with a dragon heartstring core. It is said that Cherry wood makes a wand of rather strange power. I can sense something different about you child, so perhaps this wand will suit you well."

Alexis cautiously took the wand and gave it a wave. The silver box on the counter slowly rose a few inches off the counter and then back down again. Ollivander looked impressed.

"Well then! It looks like this wand was meant for you after all! Lets ring this up and you can start using it right away then." He gave her a smile as she payed for her new wand, and bid Ollivander a good day before exiting the shop.

The next stop was for her potion supplies. Severus assisted her and insisted on making sure the supplies she had were of excellent quality...so Alexis pretty much held the basket while Severus picked the materials and handed them to her. Being a potions master, you could say Severus was a bit picky when it came to potion supplies, but Alexis was sure it would come in handy later. Next on the list were her books. Easy enough to handle, it didn't take long for Alexis to find the books she needed and they were off to buy her uniform. As with the wand shop, Severus waited outside while Alexis went in to be fitted for her school robes. After about half an hour Alexis walked out of the shop with the bags that contained her robes and Severus checked it off their list.

He had asked if Alexis wanted a pet, but she had politely declined. Though she loved animals, she didn't want to keep one cooped up in her room all the time, it didn't seem fair to do that, as she knew very well what it felt like herself. Finally the approached Twilfitt and Tattings, one of the higher end clothing shops in Diagon Alley, that carried designer clothes that were popular with the younger witches.

Alexis stopped to admire a rather beautiful white summer dress in the window. It was an empire style dress with thin straps, a lace back, and laced hem at the bottom of the skirt. She had a very brief feeling of disappointment though, realizing that with her scarred back she probably couldn't wear something like that anyway. Severus cleared his throat and she brought her attention to him. He hurried her along into the shop and they were greeted by the shopkeeper.

Alexis had picked out several pairs of jeans and long sleeve shirts, as well as a few sweaters, pajamas, and some various accessories. She wasn't picky, choosing whatever clothes fit comfortably and finally paid for her items. Upon leaving the shop, Severus pulled Alexis aside and pointed to the Leaky Cauldron a few shops down.

"I have some business to attend to while we are here. You are to go to the Leaky Cauldron and wait until I return. Understood?"

"Yes Professor." Alexis gathered her things and headed for the Leaky Cauldron, while Severus headed in the other direction.

She stepped inside and found a quiet booth in the corner. She ordered some tea and began reading one of her schoolbooks when she noticed a familiar face passing through the door. She nearly choked on her beverage as Lucius Malfoy approached her.

"Well well...what do we have here...You're not supposed to be on your own are you?" His tone was condescending and icy. Grabbing her arm he pulled Alexis to her feet and rested his walking cane against her face.

"M...Master Severus brought me here to buy school supplies..." She could feel his grip tightening on her arm and he grinned.

"And where is he now?"

"He told me to wait here...he had something he needed to do..."

"I see...well my pretty, I have some...business that needs tending to. Come with me." Dragging her along they climbed the stairs and into an empty room. Throwing her into the room he quickly shut and locked the door behind him.

"Now then, Let us get down to business then shall we?" Lucius again grabbed her arm and Alexis struggled to free herself.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Alexis was frightened and tried to push Lucius away, which had only made him angry and her struck her across the face with his cane, leaving a gash across her cheek. As he shoved her on to the nearby bed she started to cry and he pinned her down. He had torn the top of her dress as well as the skirt, ruining it, and she saw the sadistic grin spread across his face.

"Please...don't do this..." She begged but he had already started.

It hurt, and there was nothing she could do about it. Though it wasn't like the gashes that caused her scars, it was still just as painful. Lucius kept her arms pinned with one hand and suddenly his other hand closed around her throat.

"Shut up, that is an order..."

Meanwhile Severus had entered the Leaky Cauldron with a small black box under his arm and he looked around for Alexis. He found her things sitting in the corner and her turned to ask the barkeeper if he had seen her.

"Oh, that pretty miss? I think I saw Lucius Malfoy with her, took her upstairs...dunno why though. He looked pretty angry and asked her why she was alone."

"_Shit..._" Severus thought as he dropped the box and raced towards the stairs. He heard a sob from the room on his right and pulled his wand from his pocket, aiming for the door.

"Expulso!" He shouted and the door exploded off the hinges. Before Lucius knew what hit him Severus had grabbed the back of his robes and threw him across the room. He landed against the wall with a loud thud and hastily fixed his trousers, and picked up his cane. Pulling the wand from it he pointed it at Severus who had turned on him and knocked it from his hand.

"In case you had forgotten Lucius, Lord Voldemort gave her to me...She is **MY** property. Do not forget that." Severus pinned him against the wall with his want pointed at Lucius' throat.

"She is mine and no one else will touch her, not even you. If you ever lay a hand on her again Lucius it will be the last thing you ever do." Severus hated to call her his property, but unfortunately he needed to keep acting like she was. If Voldemort knew the truth he would most likely kill the both of them, and he didn't feel like dying anytime soon.

"She's a servant, that's all she's good for!" Hissed Lucius, and Severus threw him out the door and Lucius disapparated. Alexis had gasped for air after Lucius was pulled off her and she sat there on the bed with her face covered by her hands, and sobbing. Severus felt a wave of guilt pass through him...if he hadn't left her alone this wouldn't have happened. The girl didn't need any more torture.

He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her. She clung to it and continued to cry. Severus left the room for a moment and returned with a set of the clothes she had bought. He set them down next to her and sighed wearily and turned his back to her.

"You should get dressed Miss Stowecroft. I'll take you back to the castle. I won't look, just dress quickly." He heard Alexis make a sound of agreement and she dressed herself quickly. Her body hurt, and when she moved she felt unsteady.

"I'm done..." She said quietly and sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Severus turned around and saw that she was also wearing his cloak but then his eyes were drawn to her face. He had just noticed the gash across her face and the blood ran down her cheek. Gently he took her face in his hand and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped the blood from her face and then took his wand and pointed it at the gash.

"Please hold still, I promise this will not hurt..." Alexis nodded and stood still.

"Episkey..." he whispered and Alexis felt her skin getting hot and then it felt cold.

"There, it's gone now. No scarring either." Alexis reached for her face and didn't feel anything there. She felt relieved.

Severus guided her out of the room and down the stairs. They gathered her things and headed back to the castle. When the arrived, he brought Alexis to her room and excused himself. She began putting her things away and stopped to notice a black box sitting next to her satchel. Was this hers? She didn't remember seeing it before. She picked it up and went across the hall. Knocking on Severus' door she heard him say 'enter' and she opened the door. Severus was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace reading, and she approached him.

"Professor...This was with my things, is it yours?" She held out the box and he shook his head, Not looking up from the book he was reading.

"That is yours Miss Stowecroft. Its almost time for dinner by the way, another hour I think. We will be dining with the other teachers tonight, so you will get the chance to meet them before the term starts."

"Oh...okay." She turned to leave but stopped, turning back to Severus she looked at him and spoke again.

"Professor?"

"Is something the matter Miss Stowecroft?" Severus looked up from his book and looked curiously at her.

"No...I just...um, thank you...for earlier." She looked down at the floor and Severus stood up. He gently lifted her head up and looked at her. His normal icy expression was replaced by a more gentle one and he sighed.

"I will not let it happen again. It was my fault for leaving you there in the first place. Now go and get ready for dinner, I will come and get you when it's time to go." She nodded and left the room. As the door closed behind her he sat down and stared into the fireplace.

Things were more difficult than he thought...Today had actually shook him more than he realized. Lucius could have killed her...that bastard. He should have cursed him when he had the chance. Then he thought about her...this feeling he had...as hard as he tried to suppress it he finally realized he was becoming attached to this strange girl. He hardly knew a thing about her and yet he wanted to know more, but the rest of him knew he shouldn't...it wasn't right. Suddenly feeling frustrated he swore and threw his book across the room, then stormed out and went for a walk down the dungeon halls.

Alexis had finally finished putting her belongings away and sat down on her bed. The black box sat unopened next to her and she picked it up, curious to know what was in it. As she pulled the lid off the box a smile spread across her face. Was this really for her?

It was the dress she had seen in the window of the clothing shop. Alexis hurried to try it on and was happy that it fit. She made a note to remember to thank Severus when she saw him next, but then she stopped and wondered why he bought this for her...she thought that maybe he was just being nice, but it was strange. Was it possible that he liked her?

She did like him, quite a bit actually. He was kind to her, and he didn't treat her like an object like Voldemort or Lucius...the thought of them made her stomach churn...but she wasn't sure about trying to get closer to him. Alexis didn't want to get hurt, and she barely knew him. How could she trust someone shes only known for a day?

She shook her head and tried to empty her head of all of the thoughts and doubts that ran through it, and picked up one of her new school books. Sitting down she started to read and before she knew it there was a knock on the door. An hour had passed already, and that meant it was time for dinner. She was getting hungry and she looked forward to meeting the other teachers. She slipped her shoes on and brushed the wrinkles out of the skirt of her new dress.

Alexis opened the door and there stood Severus. He looked surprised that she had decided to wear the dress her had bought her, but it looked lovely on her...she looked lovely...

"No wait, that's not appropriate..." He thought to himself as he cleared his throat and asked her if she was ready to go.

"Yes Professor, I can't wait to meet the other teachers." She smiled and they walked up the stairs and towards the Great Hall.

"By the way Professor...Thank you for the dress." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"You are most welcome, Miss Stowecroft."


	3. Chapter 3: A Lullaby For A New Friend

Authors Note: Just a short Chapter today, but I'll have a longer one posted in the next couple of days. The song in this chapter is called A Nightingale's Lullaby by Julie Last. I heard this song earlier today and thought it would go well in this chapter. Read on and you'll see why. ;)  
Also, the art is almost done! Yay! Finished the inking so all that's left is a little color : )

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Lullaby For A New Friend**

Dinner with the other teachers had gone well. They welcomed Alexis and answered most of the questions she had about the upcoming term. She still felt uneasy about attending classes and being around so many people again, but at the same time she thought it would be nice to finally have friends again.

When Severus brought her back to her room they said their goodnights, and went their separate ways. Alexis opened her closet and pulled out a pair of blue flannel pajama bottoms and a matching blue tank top, and changed into them. She felt tired, but as she layed on her bed all she could do was stare at the ceiling.

After a few hours, Alexis decided to get up. The little clock in her room read 11:00PM and she sighed. She put her shoes on, and took the winged amulet she had gotten earlier that day out of her satchel. It glittered in the light from the fireplace and she strung it on a leather cord and tied it around her neck.

Alexis had turned towards the door when she noticed that she still had Severus' cloak sitting on the chair by her desk. She picked it up gingerly and held it for a moment. It was a rather large cloak, old and worn but well cared for. Putting it on she picked up her wand and quietly opened her door, stepping into the hallway. Alexis closed the door gently and quietly walked down the hallway and upstairs to the main hall and out the front door. The grounds were quiet, with only the sounds of passing owls as they flew to and from the owlery.

She admired the scenery as she walked down a small pathway surrounded by lush grassy hills and small shrubs. Eventually she had ended up at a small grassy area on the shore of the black lake. Alexis gazed out at the dark blue waters and she felt a nice breeze that had come off the water. It gently blew her hair back and Severus' cloak flowed gently behind her. Suddenly she saw a rather large creature surface not far from her. It was the giant squid that lived in the lake, and though it startled her at first she had a feeling that this creature wasn't really as frightening as it looked...

"Hello there!" She called out to it and smiled as she saw it turn to her and raise one of its tentacles in the air, making a waving motion as if to return the greeting. She gave a small laugh and waved back, and the squid slowly approached her until she could reach down and gently pat one of its tentacles.

"You can't sleep either can you fella?" The creature gently shook its head and Alexis sat there and continued to pet it.

"When I was a little girl, I had trouble going to sleep at night... so my mom used to sing to me and it always helped. She had an amazing voice, and she was one of the kindest witches I knew. She died a long time ago though, when I turned eleven. Whenever I can't sleep or when I feel lonely I sing the lullaby she sang to me...I guess its my way of always keeping her with me. I always feel better after singing it. Do you wanna hear it too?" She smiled gently and the squid slowly nodded.

Alexis took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to sing. She had a very soft but beautiful voice.

_The sun's going down in the deep blue sea_  
_So close your eyes, go to sleep_  
_I will wrap all the milk stars around you_  
_So dream and your dreams will come true._

_You can ride past the wind as a champion mare_  
_Over the woods, lighter than air_  
_You can fly to the moon as a great white swan_  
_And back you will be before dawn._

_A nightingale's lullaby bends in the wind_  
_Messing your hair, drinks the tears from your pillow_  
_So sleep now, sweet dreams, my love..._

As Alexis sang the ruby that hung from the wing on her amulet gave a faint glow. Tiny orbs of light, about the size of fireflies, began to rise from the ground around her and gently rose up into the air, dancing in the breeze around her...

_I may be older but I am not wise_  
_I'm still a child's grown up disguise_  
_and I never can tell you what you want to know_  
_You will find out as you go._

_Now the sun's disappeared in the deep blue sea_  
_Eyes are closed, sleep so deep_  
_The milk stars are wrapped all around you_  
_So dream, and your dreams will come true..._

"That is a lovely song Miss Stowecroft." A voice from behind her startled her and the squid darted back underneath the water. Turning she saw Dumbledore and gave a breath of relief.

"Ah Headmaster...I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep so I thought a walk would help." She watched as he smiled and raised his hand.

"There is no need to apologize Miss Stowecroft. As you are not yet a student, you are free to explore the grounds as you like...though I advise not entering the Dark Forest. It is not safe for students to go there." Dumbledore rested his hands behind him and for a moment silently enjoyed the passing breeze.

"The song was something my mother used to sing to me...I think the squid likes it too." Alexis looked back out at the water.

"Ah, so I see...you have made a new friend already, very good. The squid really is a very docile creature, and greatly misunderstood. Many of the students are afraid of him so rumors do spread that he is dangerous, but he just likes to play."

Alexis smiled and stood up, brushing the dust from her pajamas and turned to see the squid had poked its head back out of the water. She waved goodbye to it and it waved back at her.

"Feeling better?" Dumbledore asked as the two of them walked back to the castle.

"Yes Headmaster. I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy now..." Alexis yawned and they reached the castle doors. Dumbledore opened the door for her and then tipped his head to her.

"I am glad you are feeling better. Now then, it is very late so off you go. Goodnight my dear, we shall see you at breakfast in the morning. I do hope there are pancakes...I like pancakes." He chuckled as he bid her goodbye headed up the stairs towards his office.

Alexis headed down to her room in the dungeons and quietly opened the door. The fire in the fireplace had gone out and it was a bit chilly. Switching on a lamp she walked over to the fireplace and took some wood from the box beside it. When the logs were in place she took her wand from the pocket in Severus' cloak and pointed it at the logs.

"Incendio..." She whispered and flames flew from her wand into the fireplace. Wrapping the cloak around her for warmth she climbed into bed and pulled the covers around her. As she closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Perhaps things will be okay after all, She looked forward to school starting, and was happy...things will get better and the hoped the future would be a bright one. As she drifted off to sleep, her amulet began to softly glow again and a figure appeared in her room. The ghost of a woman sat on the bed beside Alexis, and rested a hand on her shoulder before quietly singing:

So_ sleep now, sweet dreams, my love..._

Then the ghost slowly faded away and the amulet stopped glowing. In her sleep, Alexis gave a small smile and snuggled further into the covers...all was quiet once again.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorted and Learning

Chapter Four: Sorted and Learning

Over the next two weeks Alexis explored the castle and grounds, finding something new each day. She enjoyed being outdoors most of all though and spent as much of her time as she could just taking in the fresh air and often helped Professor Sprout in the greenhouses and Hagrid with taking care of the animals on the grounds. However, she noticed that Severus had not spoken to or acknowledged her since their dinner with the teachers. She had assumed it was due to his preparations for the new school term, but even at mealtimes he wouldn't even look at her. Alexis wanted to ask him but she just couldn't get the chance to.

Then something struck her...school started tomorrow and all of the students were arriving tonight. She was feeling anxious, yet happy that she would finally get to meet other students her age and have a normal life for the time being. She hurried from the greenhouses back to her room to wash up and change into her uniform. She put her amulet on and tucked it under her shirt before heading out the door.

Alexis ran up the stairs, not wanting to be late and hurried to the entrance to the Great Hall. There she was met by Dumbledore.

"Good evening Miss Stowecroft." He smiled.

"Hello Headmaster...am I late?" Alexis asked, still catching her breath.

"No my dear, you are right on time. The other students will be arriving shortly. Professor McGonagall will bring you in after the first years are sorted, then well will get you sorted into your house. Please wait here for now." He nodded to her and headed into the Great Hall.

Moments later Alexis watched as the first years entered the castle and she smiled, remembering her first day at her old school. She stood there quietly as the children chatted amongst themselves.

"Wow look at how big this place is!" Squeaked one girl.

"We're not gonna have to fight trolls are we?" One boy said, as he began to sweat nervously.

"That's what I heard! I don't think its true though...is it?" Asked another boy.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh a little, though she tried to keep as quiet as she could, the two boys turned and looked at her.

"You're a student here too right? Do we have to fight a troll?" Asked the boys in chorus.

"I'm new here too, but I don't think you have to fight a troll kiddo. I think whoever told you that was teasing you." She smiled and the boys sighed with relief.

"Alright now children line up single file now! Time to go in!" Professor McGonagall ushered the first years in to the Great Hall.

"I'll be back for you too Miss Stowecroft." Professor McGonagall smiled and closed the doors enough so that a small opening was still there. Curious, Alexis peered in and watched the first years being sorted.

"Now that the first years have been sorted I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands to silence the other students.

"We have a new student joining us from America this year. Her name is Alexis Stowecroft. She will be attending classes with the seventh years as well. I encourage you all to make her feel welcome and answer any questions she might have. Professor McGonagall will you please bring her in?" Dumbledore smiled as usual and Professor McGonagall poked her head out the door.

"Its time Miss Stowecroft. Come along." She motioned for Alexis to follow and Alexis stepped through the doors.

Alexis could feel everyone watching her as she walked towards the head table where the sorting hat rested on a stool. As she passed, she overheard a three girls talking about her.

"Have you ever seen eyes like that?"

"What about her name? I think I've heard that name before!"

"Do you think she's famous in America?"

"I dunno, but I hope shes not a snob if she is..."

This didn't help Alexis' nervousness. As she reached the stool, Professor McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and Alexis sat down. As the hat was placed on her head, she suddenly heard a voice in her head that wasn't hers.

_"So you're the new girl...where should I put you? You have a strong mind, a brave spirit, and you're a hard worker...but there is something...unnatural about you...I can see into your mind child, but never have I seen such horrors like you have."_

_ "That part of my mind is not yours to see. Stay out of it."_

_ "Yes I see...you are determined, and will do anything it takes to obtain what you desire."_

_ "I will get what I desire, because it was stolen from me...but I need Professor Snape to help me. I cannot be separated from him. Something terrible will happen if I am..."_

_ "Are you sure? You would prosper well in Ravenclaw...are you sure Slytherin is where you wish to be? It doesn't seem like you would belong there..."_

_ "Please, I am begging you...I won't accept anything else."_

_ "If that is what you wish, I will not stand in your way. But heed my words, Slytherin is not where you truly belong."_

It was then that the sorting hat shouted Slytherin, and Alexis stood as the students at the Slytherin table cheered. She joined the other students at the table, with the sorting hats words still ringing in her ears. Glancing over to the head table her eyes met with Severus' and for a moment it was as if he knew what the hat had said to her. He gave her a curious look before returning to his dinner.

"Hey Alexis!" the girls sitting on both sides of her had brought her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, I spaced out for a moment..."

"That's okay! I'm Camile." Camile was a little shorter than Alexis, with cropped blonde hair, grey eyes and a deep tan. Alexis could see the faint tan lines on her face from what she figured were sunglasses.

"And I'm Nora. We're in your year too so I guess we're roommates!" Nora was about the same height as Camile, but had violet eyes, and long chestnut hair that was tied back in a braid.

"Its nice to meet you both." Alexis did her best to smile and the girls started in on dinner.

"So Alexis, what did you do this summer? My family went to a wizarding resort in the Bahamas. Very exclusive..." Camile boasted.

"Oh I um...I spent my summer here in England."

"That's not very exciting! You must come with my family next year, and take a real vacation."

"Thanks I'll definitly consider it." Alexis gave a small smile and Nora asked her about her about America.

It was then that a blonde boy approached her and leaned down between Alexis and Nora.

"I know who you are. We're gonna have a chat in the common room after dinner, so hurry up already." He sneered at her and walked away. For some reason her stomach lurched, and Nora gasped.

"I didn't know you were friends with Draco Malfoy! He's a fifth year, but he comes from a really powerful family."

"And rich too. Mother and Father always go to the Malfoy's parties." Camile added.

Alexis felt sick...If he was Lucius' son then he most likely knew the truth about her...and most likely wasn't going to leave her alone.  
After dinner Alexis, Camile, and Nora headed down towards the dungeons and stopped at the door to the Slytherin common room.

"Nightshade." Said Camile and the door opened.

The common room looked bleak with the dark stone walls, and was decorated with furniture in the house colors. It looked very mid-evil. The girls entered their room Alexis noticed that her belongings had already been moved. It looked like it was just the three of them in this room but the rest of the girls dorm was huge. She opened her trunk and found that she still had Severus' old cloak. She had forgotten to give it back to him and decided to do that tomorrow after classes.

"You better hurry and see what Draco wants. He gets kinda crabby when he has to wait." Nora reminded Alexis and Alexis stood up. She dreaded it but headed down to the common room anyway.  
When she arrived it was completely empty, with the exception of Draco, who was sitting in one of the large chairs by the fireplace.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't expose you for what you are. I can have you thrown out of here for just having the dark mark on your wrist Stowecroft. You're nothing but a worthless servant anyway. Dunno why Professor Snape was chosen to have you instead of my dad. You should be cleaning our mansion, not playing schoolgirl." Draco glared at her and Alexis stood silent. Her hands had become fists and she felt like punching him.

"Tell you what Stowecroft, I won't out you as long as you do what I say got it?"

"No." She glared at him in disgust.

"What did you just say to me?" He jumped out of his chair and stood face to face with her. Though he was two years younger he was a bit taller than her.

"I will not take orders from you..."This was it, she had to play the servant card. Figures. This is what Severus meant by having to pretend to be his servant if the issue arose.

"...I only serve Master Severus. I was not instructed to serve anyone else. Not your father, and not you." She stood firm and Draco became furious. He brought his hand up and backhanded her across the face, then shoved her to the floor.

"You insolent little bitch!" Draco kicked her over and over again until an icy voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"MALFOY! That's enough! Detention...every day for the next two months." Severus appeared in the common room and grabbed Draco by the back of his shirt.

"Starting right now." Go to Professor Dumbledore's office and tell him why you're there. Do not stray or I will know. You and I will have a discussion later." Severus opened the common room door and literally threw Draco out. He then hurried over to Alexis and picked her up off the floor. She had blood dripping from her head and corner of her mouth. She had been knocked unconscious from the several blows to her head and Severus suspected a broken rib as well, as her breathing was shallow.

"You can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?" He sighed as he carried her to the infirmary.

When he arrived he called for Madam Pomfrey and gently set Alexis down on one of the beds.

"Good Lord Severus, what happened?"

"She was assaulted by one of the other students. Mister Malfoy had her on the floor and was kicking her when I arrived. She suffered several blows to her head and I think she may have a broken rib. You can fix her up correct?"

"Not while your standing her yapping away, now out with you. Leave her to me she'll be just fine." Madam Pomfrey shooed Severus out and hurried about the infirmary, gathering bandages, disinfectant, and a pulled a bone mending potion out of the medicine cupboard.

"Poor dear, lets get you fixed up." She waved her wand over Alexis, using a spell for detecting broken bones and found that Severus had been right. Gently picking up Alexis' head she poured some of the mending potion down her throat and then started cleaning and mending the cuts on her head and face.

Severus was furious. He stormed down the halls and quickly ascended the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Upon entering, he found Draco sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk. The headmaster's usually smile had faded and he now wore a disapproving frown.

"Thank you for arriving quickly Severus. I believe we need to discuss what happened and what Mister Malfoy's punishment should be."

Severus told him what had happened and Draco piped up as soon as Severus had stopped talking.

"She's got the Dark Mark Headmaster! She's a deatheater, she should be in Azkaban!" Draco was obviously trying to get himself out of trouble the best way he knew how...by lying and trying to manipulate.

"It was a citizens arrest, I swear!"

"That is enough Draco. We are both well aware of Miss Stowecroft's situation, and we know very well that you are lying. I do not tolerate such behavior in this school Mister Malfoy, and your actions against her are very severe. We will be writing to your family, and you will serve detention every day after classes for two months. I think scrubbing the owlry and stables by hand, as well as assisting Mr Filch with cleaning the castle seems fitting."

"But that's servants work!"

"Not another word. You will also keep your distance from Miss Stowecroft and not utter a word to her outside classes, and you will not speak a word of her situation to anyone. That will be made sure of once you step outside of this room. I think a Selective Silence charm will do. If you attempt to speak or write about her you will lose your voice and any writing will appear as nonsense. It will only be removed once the school year is over. Is that clear Mister Malfoy.

"Yes Sir." Draco grumbled.

"Now go back to your common room for tonight. That is all."

Draco stormed out of Dumbledore's office swearing under his breath. Severus and Dumbledore both sighed.

"I should have anticipated this Severus. How is Miss Stowecroft?"

"I carried her to the infirmary. She was unconscious but Madam Pomfrey said she would have her healed shortly."

"I see. Very good then. Let her rest there until she feels well enough to return to her room tonight. Please also check on her periodically."

"Yes Headmaster." Severus nodded to Dumbledore and left. He stopped in to the infirmary before returning to his evening patrol duties.  
The curtains around Alexis bed were drawn and Alexis had begun to wake. She heard voices, but was still to groggy to recognize them right off.

"How is she Poppy?"

"She is stable and resting. I fixed the broken rib and put dittany on the cuts, as well as cleaned the bit of blood from her hair and face. She's just asleep now."

"Thank you." Severus sounded relieved.

"It was no trouble. I hope that Malfoy child got what her deserved."

"Two months detention. Albus made sure Mister Malfoy received the proper punishment."

Alexis had tried to be quiet, and was finally awake enough to figure out who was talking. She sat up but was still sore from earlier, and a small groan escaped her lips as she winced.

The curtain pulled back and Madam Pomfrey stood there looking at Alexis.

"Ah you're awake...how are you feeling?"

"Sore, and I have a slight headache, but I think I'm okay."

"Do you feel like returning to your dorm Miss Stowecroft?" Severus appeared behind Madam Pomfrey.

"Um...yeah. I think I'm okay to go back. I don't want to trouble Madam Pomfrey." Alexis slowly swung her feet over the edge of the bed and put her shoes back on. She wobbled a little when she stood but felt fine after a moment. She thanked the nurse and left with Severus.  
They walked slowly down the hallway and after a minute Alexis looked up at Severus.

"How...how did you know?"

"About Mister Malfoy? Hmm, I was patrolling the halls and came across ghost I was not familiar with. She said you were in trouble in the common room so I went to check on you."

"Ah. Okay..."

"By the way Miss Stowecroft, I believe you still have my cloak." Alexis blushed a little.

"Right, I can give it back to you once we get back to the common room...sorry I forgot to return it sooner."

"That's fine."

They walked in silence until they reached the dungeons. As they stopped outside the door to the common room Severus cleared his throat.

"I will wait for you out here. Please go and retrieve my cloak." Alexis nodded and hurried to her dorm. She appeared a few minutes later with Severus' cloak in her hands. It was folded neatly and she handed it to him.

"Thank you. If there are any further issues please let me know Miss Stowecroft. I would rather not carry you to the infirmary again."

"Okay...um, goodnight." She seemed a bit surprised that he had carried her...but she shook her head and went up to her room. Quietly closing the door behind her she changed in to her pajamas and set her amulet in the drawer of her nightstand.

"mmph...'lexi that you?" Nora said half asleep.

"Yes, sorry...I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered.

Suddenly the room lit up and Camile jumped on to Alexis' bed. The light from her wand was bright enough that Alexis had to shield her eyes for a moment.

"Ooooo Lexi were you out with Draco?" She grinned.

"Oh nothing like that...just had a short talk and then I didn't feel well, so I went to the nurse for..um, some headache medicine." Alexis laughed nervously."

"Aw thats too bad." Camile playfully pouted before returning to her own bed.

"Camile...wand off...too bright. I need sleep." Nora muttered as she covered her head with her pillow.

"Alright alright. Night ladies!" The light from Camile's wand vanished and Alexis settled in to sleep. She smiled, having made two new friends. They seemed like opposites but they got along really well. She was glad that they were both nice to her at least.

Meanwhile, Severus had set off down the halls to finish patrol duty and stopped to put his cloak on. He suddenly caught a whiff of cherries and lavender. She had been wearing his cloak.

"Interesting..." He couldn't help but like the fragrance. It was...rather soothing. So this was her scent...it was then that he had suddenly pictured her smiling, still wearing his cloak...and only that...

He turned a deep shade of red and shook his head, silently scolding himself again and putting that image out of his mind before setting off down the hallway again.

The following morning at breakfast Nora, Alexis, and Camile compared their schedules and were happy to have all the same classes together.

"So we have Charms, Transfiguration and Double Potions today..." Nora read the schedules and she and Camile told Alexis about their first class.

"I always like Professor Flitwick's classes. He makes leaning charms more fun. There was one time when he taught us a color changing charm and turned himself lime green, then he teamed us up and had us changing our partners different colors. He turned us all right at the end of class but it was so funny we were all in laughing fits by the end!" Nora laughed and Camile smiled.

"Plus, I can use it on my clothes, I dont have to buy every color of something anymore."

Alexis laughed and helped herself to some eggs, cheese, and toast, making a sandwich out of it. When the girls had finished breakfast they set off to Charms. The lesson consisted of reviewing several charms for the NEWT exams, including Deprimo, a strong wind charm. Camile had accidentally cast it wrong and Professor Flitwick had become stuck in a small tornado.

"Ah! What's the spell to stop it?!" Camile panicked and Alexis drew her wand.

"Meteolojinx Recanto!" The tornado slowed and eventually vanished, and Professor Flitwick landed with a 'thud' on the floor.

"Are you okay professor? I'm so sorry!" Camile helped him up and he nodded.

"Quite alright Miss Vanmoriel...just a little dizzy. No harm done. Good work on the counter-charm Miss Stowecroft. Fifteen points to Slytherin...I think that's enough for today. Class dismissed." Professor Flitwick wobbled over to his desk and sat down.

As the students left the classroom Camile, Nora and Alexis headed for Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"You have to teach us that." Camile grinned.

Transfiguration was a bit boring that day. Professor McGonagall assigned book work and reviews, so the classroom was pretty quiet with the exception of scratching of quills. Afterwards, they headed for their last class of the day, potions. Alexis was a bit nervous, but at the same time glad. She liked making potions at her old school, and wondered what they would be making in this class.

When they had taken their seats, Professor Snape stormed in and took his place at his desk.

"Today you will be making an Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Ingredients are written on the board. Get your textbooks out and get to work. You have until the end of class to get it right."

Alexis went to the supply cupboard and gathered her ingredients, and went back to her table.

"Hey Lexi..." Nora started but was cut off by Severus.

"There will be no talking Miss Barton." Nora sank back into her seat and silently worked on her potion.

After an hour and a half had passed, Alexis' potion wasn't looking right. Instead of the sunshine yellow color it was supposed to be, it was a dull orange and she could have sworn it made a wheezing noise as a small cloud of smoke puffed up from her cauldron.

"And what exactly is this Miss Stowecroft?"

"...A giant mistake?"

"Start over. Be quick, there is only another hour and a half left of class." Severus walked away to inspect the other students and Alexis hurried over to the cupboard to gather supplies. Looking over the instructions in her book she realized she had put the wormwood in before the sopophorous beans, not after. She sighed and this time put the ingredients in the right order and a soft pleasant aroma wafted from her cauldron. Finally it was the right color, and the fragrance seemed familiar...

Alexis thought for a moment and took another whiff. It smelled like her soap. Cherries and lavender...

"Weird..." She said as she bottled up her potion and brought it to Severus' desk. He took a quick look and nodded. Alexis returned to her seat and flipped through her book until class ended. As she picked up her backpack and prepared to leave she heard Severus call her.

"Miss Stowecroft, a word please."

"Yes Sir." Alexis approached his desk and after the last student left he waved his hand and the door shut behind him.

"We have a problem Miss Stowecroft."

"What's wrong?"

"After your incident with Draco, we had to send a letter to his family. Needless to say Lucius will be paying us a visit this weekend. Because he works for the Ministry he is using this visit as an excuse to interview the teachers about their teaching methods and while here, discuss the details of Draco's punishment with the headmaster. He will be staying in Hogsmeade over the weekend but will spend the majority of his time here...so you and I both know what that means."

"He'll be watching us won't he?" Alexis said bitterly.

"He will also be expecting you to be behaving like my servant. So as much as I dislike the idea you must do so." Severus sighed and looked at her.

"I understand. I'll do what I have to. But if he lays a hand on me..."

"If he lays a hand on you I will handle it. I won't have a repeat of the last time..." Severus shuddered at the memory of what had happened back at the Leaky Cauldron. Alexis nodded and they stood there in silence for a moment.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Stowecroft?"

"Just a thought, but because of all the students here...how are we going to pull this off without any of them finding out?"

Severus thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"I don't know...but we will figure something out..."


	5. Chapter 5: Our Moment

Authors Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to update, it took a bit longer than I expected to get a replacement computer, but I am back and will do my best to keep this story going and update often. Thanks so much to everyone for being so patient with me! In regards to this chapter, I ended up rewriting it a couple of times and thought it was about time for the first real awkward yet semi-fluffy moment between Severus and Alexis. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter Five - Our Moment

Severus sent Alexis off to lunch and went back to sit at his desk. He sighed as he buried his face in his hands...this wasn't going to be easy, he knew that, but the last thing he wanted was Lucius going after Alexis. As he sat there, several thoughts raced through his mind but none were a solution to his problem. He hastily rose from his chair and it fell to the floor with a thud, then Severus swore as he made his way to the door.

At least it was only Monday. He still had time to figure out how to handle Lucius and keep Alexis safe...but keeping their secret from the rest of the student body would be much harder. He hurried out of his office and headed up to the headmaster's office.

On his way, he passed by the doors to the Great Hall and stopped for a moment. Peering inside, he spotted Alexis and she looked happy, laughing with two girls he recognized as her friends. For a moment he felt happy that she at least had some friends, like other people did.. However his joy was short lived, as he reminded himself of his task and continued on. He reached Dumbledore's office and the door opened before he had a chance to knock.

Albus stood there before Severus with a knowing look on his face. As he stepped aside to let Severus in he sighed and shut the door behind them.

"I take it you're here to discuss Lucius' visit this weekend?" Albus slowly walked over to his desk and sat down, motioning for Severus to sit in the chair across from him.

"How could you let him come here, you know this isn't about Draco's behavior...He'll be coming after Alexis! While he's here he's going to expect her to act as my servant, but if she does the students will most likely find out...can you imagine what would happen to her then?"

"What do you suggest we do Severus? I admit I am not fond of the idea of the school discovering either, but more so you cannot risk Lucius finding out about Alexis' involvement in our efforts against Voldemort."

"So it's a lose-lose situation then isn't it?"

"Not entirely Severus, I do have something in mind, however there are risks involved. You and Alexis will go into Hogsmeade and stay at the Three Broomsticks, and Lucius can stay here in the castle. I can arrange things with Madam Rosemerta so that the in will appear to be full and I can extend an invitation to him to stay here. Hopefully by switching the living arrangements around he will meet with you outside the castle and away from the students. The risk though, is when Lucius goes to meet with you. I do not doubt he will blame Alexis for Draco's punishment, and will try to do something to punish her for it. That to me seems to be the true reason for his visit."

"I will not let him touch her again Albus..."

"Severus...I get the feeling there is something you are not telling me." A small smile formed on Albus' face as he turned to look at Severus.

"Could it be that you think of Miss Stowecroft as more than just your student?" He watched as Severus stared at him, mouth agape, but Severus quickly shook his head and huffed.

"That's preposterous...As her teacher and head of house I am responsible for her well being. She has been through enough already." Severus stood up and cleared his throat.

"I see...very well then. I think you should go retrieve Miss Stowecroft and fill her in to our plan. I shall send word to Madam Rosmerta and get things taken care of in the village." Still grinning he got up from his desk and ushered Severus out the door.

As the door closed behind him, Severus gave a frustrated sigh and began his trek back to the dungeons. As he approached the door to the Slythern common room, he uttered the password and a section of the wall opened. He scanned the room but only saw Nora and Camile...there was no sign of Alexis.

"Vanmoriel, Barton, Have either of you seen Miss Stowecroft?"

"No Professor, not since lunch." Nora looked at Camile.

"But she did mention something about wanting to go to the library at some point today. She might be there." Camile had barely finished talking when Severus turned and hurried back out the door.

"Any idea what he wants with Lexi?" Camile had a confused look on her face and Nora shrugged.

"Not a clue. We can ask her later though when she gets back...I think somethings going on though and I definitely wanna know what it is."

Severus reached the library and found Alexis curled up in a nearby chair, focusing deeply on the large book resting in her lap. Silently, Severus approached her and stood behind her. As he gazed down at the book he spoke.

"That is 'Alchemy: Theory and Practice' correct?"

Alexis jumped and with an "Eeep!" dropped the book. As it hit the floor with a loud thud the librarian snapped at Alexis, scolding her to take better care of school property. Alexis nodded and took a deep breath, setting the book on the chair and turning to look at Severus. He motioned for her to be silent and led her out of the library.

She followed him without a word and they eventually arrived at his office. Locking the door behind them, he looked at Alexis and she spoke first as she at one of the nearby desks.

"You gave me a fright Professor...what's going on? Did you figure out how we're going to handle this?"

"My apologies Miss Stowecroft for the incident in the library, but to answer your question, yes. The headmaster helped me with that..." As Severus explained she sat there with a slight look of bewilderment.

"That seems a bit dangerous doesn't it? If Lucius knows we're staying there what's to stop him from attacking either of us in our sleep? Or what if he...he..." He voice trailed off as she remembered what happened to her back at the Leaky Cauldron. and she shuddered.

"There will be protective charms in place, and you will not stray out of my sight. The only thing I can advise is that we do our best not to blow our cover and get this over with as quickly as possible. At least with Lucius staying here the headmaster can keep a better eye on him." Alexis nodded in agreement and they sat there silently for a moment.

"...By the way Miss Stowecroft...do you always squeak like that when startled? You sounded like a terrified mouse."

Alexis blushed and nodded, feeling rather embarrassed. That was most likely the last thing she wanted him to know about...aside from the scars that covered her...

"Sorry, it just happens..."

"No need to apologize, I was only curious." Honestly he had thought her reaction had a been somewhat attractive, and he had enjoyed seeing it...but he wasn't about to let her know that. He cleared his throat and went on about the plan for the weekend.

"Pack lightly, two changes of clothes should do. As for your roommates, The headmaster and I will find a suitable excuse for your absence. I think that is all for now. You may go Miss Stowecroft." Severus stood near her and watched as Alexis hurried to stand.

As she rushed to stand and turn for the door, her foot had caught on the leg of the desk and she fell forward, with another squeak. Before realizing what he had done, Severus' arm shot out and he grabbed the back of her school robes. However as he had tried to pull her back and steady her, he had instead pulled a bit harder than intended and she fell backwards into him, sending them both to the floor.

Severus landed on his back, and a small pain shot through his spine when it hit the stone floor, only to have it doubled as the wind was knocked out of him a split second later when Alexis landed on his chest. He winced and cursed silently before opening his eyes.

Alexis gave a small groan as she picked her head up and her long jet black hair fell in to cover one side of her face. As she looked down her eyes suddenly met with Severus and both of them gazed at the other for a moment, not moving...or really, on a more subconscious level, not wanting to move. He slowly brought his hand up and gently brushed Alexis' hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He rested his palm on her cheek and guided her head closer to his.

Yes, he knew this was his student, but he also knew he couldn't fight back this urge any longer. There was something about this girl that fascinated him. There was something special that no matter how hard he fought, drew him in. He needed her, that was all there was to it...

Alexis didn't protest. Instead she had felt her heart race a bit and she had felt a familiar, comforting warmth. This man that seemed so cold and closed off to the world, perhaps wasn't as much so as he made everyone around him believe...She wanted to be closer to him, to know everything she could about this dark, brooding man before her.

As she came closer to his face her blush deepened and her eyes slowly closed. Their lips met and Severus wrapped his arms around Alexis, pulling her closer. Her lips were soft and warm, her scent calming. Alexis brought her hands up, resting one on his shoulder and the other gripped the front of his frock coat, not wanting to let him go.

When their kiss broke they continued to lay there on the stone floor, silently for a few moments before Alexis sat up and looked back at Severus. He pushed himself up and sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose this complicates things a bit doesn't it?" He sighed.

"Not really..." She replied, glancing up at him.

"...Honestly, I had hoped this would happen sooner...but I didn't want to cause any more trouble for you Professor."

"I think given our current situation, this would be the least of our worries. However I rather enjoyed that...didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"I promise you Alexis, you will be safe here with me. Try not to worry about this weekend...and you should go back to your dorm until dinner. I have a few matters to attend to here."

Severus helped her up and kissed her forehead. As he watched her walk towards the door he called out to her.

"By the way, don't think this excuses you from homework in my class." Alexis turned to see him grinning at her, and she smiled.

"It hadn't even crossed my mind..." Alexis unlocked the door and stepped out, closing it behind her.

Severus stood there for a moment before the twinge in his back made him curse again. He strode over to his private supply cupboard and flung the door open, looking for one of his pain relief potions. Once he had found it he quickly opened it and downed the contents. His back pain was gone in an instant and he sighed.

Suddenly something caught his eye. There was a faint glow coming from underneath the desk he and Alexis had been next to. Kneeling down he picked up the glowing object and looked down at it. It was the silver feather key Alexis had found in her family vault.

"What is causing it to glow like this?" He muttered to himself as he continued to inspect it. The key felt warm in his hand, but he didn't think it was dangerous...though it wouldn't hurt to look into it anyway.

Severus drew his wand and no sooner had it touched it, the ruby flashed a brilliant white light and then everything around him went dark as he crumpled to the ground...


	6. Chapter 6: Guardian of the Savior's Tree

Chapter Six: Guardian of the Savior's Tree

Severus awoke in an unfamiliar place, both dark and silent. As his eyes strained to adjust he looked around trying to find any source of light without success. He had tried reaching for his wand but realized it wasn't with him, and he cursed. What was this damned place? Severus stood and growled in frustration...then ever so slowly the area around him began to lighten. Gazing up he noticed the stars gently glowing above him and then down to the ground at shimmering emerald grass dancing in the breeze.

A field? How in Merlin's name did he get here? His mind raced as he began to stumble through the field. The last thing he had remembered was picking up Alexis' necklace from the floor of his classroom...

Eventually he came upon a tall but thin tree standing alone. As he slowly approached it, the tree shimmered in the night-like darkness. Its bark, a brilliant silver adorned with the etching of an unfamiliar language. Ruby leaves glittered above and remained still as a breeze blew through its branches.

Severus rested his hand on the tree and traced his fingers along the etchings, unaware that a tall figure approached him.

"You are not the one I expected to see here..." Severus spun around and came face to face with a tall, muscular man dressed in silver and black robes that gently flowed around him. The man appeared to be much older than Severus. His hair black with streaks of white, and his eyes a bright yellow. His skin was tanned and he had a long, thin scar that ran down the right side of his age-worn face,

Severus took a step back and quickly drew his wand. Keeping it pointed at the stranger, his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

The stranger stood tall and kept his arms folded, staring down at Severus for a moment before a small smile formed on his face.

"Relax boy I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Alvaro, I am the keeper of this realm and guardian of the Savior's Tree. This is the resting place of those in the Stowcroft line. You shouldn't be here, since you're not dead and you're not of their bloodline..."

"Well I'm not even sure how I got here in the first place. Perhaps you could enlighten me a little more on this place?"

Alvaro sighed and motioned for Severus to follow. As they walked Alvaro spoke.

"The Stowecrofts are one of the last lines that descend from the bearers of ancient magic. The tree you saw was created as a symbol of respect to the first of that line. Her name was Terrwyn. She was as powerful as she was beautiful. A fair-skinned woman with hair as black as onyx and eyes red as fire. She was extremely kind to all. She spent much of her youth and adult life traveling the world and using her magic to protect those who could not protect themselves, as well as heal the ill and wounded. On her travels she met a man who also shared a magical gift and they fell in love. She settled down in his village and they started a family. As time passed she one day received word that her village had been attacked, and worried for her people she rushed to their aid. Upon returning to her village she found that it had been devastated by a man of dark magic. He called himself the King of Demons, and had driven her people into slavery. Angered by this Terrwyn challenged him and their battle was long and fierce. As a last resort, she drew all of her power into a single spear of light and cast it towards the Demon King. She managed to pierce his heart and turn him to ash. However in doing so she not only drained her magic, but her own life force as well, killing her in the process. All who knew her mourned her death, and as a symbol of their gratitude and respect the people of her village, her husband and her children planted an Elder Tree beside her grave." Alvaro paused and turned. He and Severus had reached a hill overlooking the place where the tree stood.

Severus remained silent as he tried to process what this man had told him. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he continued to speak.

"As the years passed her children grew and they each cast an enchantment on the tree to honor their mother. Her daughter, the eldest, cast her magic upon the base of the tree, and it turned to silver. Her mothers story etched into the tree in the language of her people. Her son, the youngest, cast his magic upon the leaves, turning them to shimmering rubies to match his mothers eyes. When those of the Stowecroft line die, their magic is absorbed by the tree, and their soul comes to rest here...their magic keeps this realm guarded against dark magic that would taint the tree, and when a new child of the line is born their magic is gifted to them by the Savior's Tree as well. "

"I've never heard of anyone having magic gifted to them like that."

"There are many kinds of magic in your world my boy, and each their own source..."

Alvaro watched as Severus pulled Alexis' key from his pocket and his eyes widened. He grabbed Severus's wrist and snatched it from his hand.

"Where did you get this?! This is a one of the relics of Terrwyn, and you shouldn't have it!" Angered, Alvaro let go of Severus' wrist.

"It belongs to one of my students!" Severus spat as he held his sore wrist and continued.

"She dropped it. I happened to notice it and I picked it up. Then it started to glow and the next thing I knew I was waking up here..."

"A child had this?" Alvaro's demeanor softened and he lowered his voice. He was more curious at this point than angered. Severus nodded and he drew his wand from his robes.

Muttering a spell his wand formed a small orb that displayed Alexis' image.

"Her name is Alexis Stowecroft."

"By the gods...she looks just like Terrwyn...my Terrwyn..." Alvaro was shocked, and he fell silent. A saddened look appeared on his face as he slowly fell to his knees, not taking his eyes off the image before him. Severus looked at him with a look of curiosity and pity.

"Your Terrwyn? What are you going on about?"

"Terrwyn...was my wife. When she died I swore I would protect her village, as well as her resting place. That key belonged to her...when I died, my soul couldn't rest, because I wanted to continue my watch over her and strangely enough the gods must have taken pity on me. They allowed me to stay here..." He looked up at Severus and handed the key back to him.

"Make sure this girl gets it back."

"Of course."

Alvaro rose to his feet and sighed.

"I will send you back to where you belong, but do not speak of this place to anyone. I think the key is what brought you here, but I dont know why...take caution boy. I feel something terrible approaching..." With his final words, Alvaro raised his hand and Severus began to feel light headed. Soon everything around him went dark. When he awoke he was back in his classroom, still on the floor.

Severus sat up and rubbed his head. It ached and everything felt hazy. As he came to his senses he suddenly felt an urgent need to see Alexis. The key amulet still on the floor by his feet. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket before standing and hurrying out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

Authors Note: Sorry its taken so long getting the next chapter up, I've been suffering from a nasty case of writers block lately, but I managed to get it written and I think it turned out well. Hope you guys like it too!

Chapter Seven - Nightmares

Severus rushed down the halls of the dungeons and ascended the staircase towards the Great Hall. He stopped to look out one of the windows before entering and noticed the sun had begun to set, and wondered how long he had been unconscious for. The sound of voices chattering made him realize that dinner was in progress and he took a deep breath before pushing one of the massive doors open.

The chatter of the students ceased for a moment but then picked back up as he took his seat at the head table. He quickly spotted Alexis sitting with her friends and she caught his gaze for a moment before he was pulled into a conversation with another professor.

Alexis finished her meal and continued her conversation with Camile and Nora, but began to wonder why Severus had shown up so late to dinner. He looked paler than usual, perhaps he wasn't feeling well? Maybe she would leave him be tonight...

When dinner ended she excused herself from the table and wandered outside. The sun had set and the moon shined brightly in the sky above her. Eventually, she reached the Quidditch field and found it empty. Taking a seat on the grass she yawned and laid back, closing her eyes. There was a cool breeze passing and it felt nice. Alexis had felt so relaxed she didn't realize she was slowly drifting off to sleep...it was then that several visions filled her mind.

It was a place unfamiliar to her, a small but beautiful home resting in the mountains, then it flashed to a small child sitting beside a gravestone...then another scene flashed into her mind. This time it was a figure of someone else. It was a shadow to her and she couldn't make out who or what it was, but they stood on a cliff side overlooking a run down building as it began to burn to the ground. The last image was one that shook her the most. She felt like she was drowning, as she struggled to make her way to the surface she couldn't. It felt like something heavy was pulling her down and no matter how hard she fought the light above her grew more and more faint. Then she felt something grasping her and she jolted awake gasping for air.

She quickly realized that she was sitting in the Quidditch field and it was pouring rain. When had it started raining? It was then that she heard footsteps behind her.

"What the hell are you doing out here Alexis?! Do you even realize what time it is?" It was Severus. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her, then scooped her up into his arms. It didn't take a genius to figure out how furious he looked.

"The staff have been searching for you for hours! It's almost two in the morning! Of all the stupid things you've done so far...Was there even anything running through that brain of yours? You had us all worried, what if something had happened to you?!" He continued to scold her until they reached the front entrance, then he set her down and they entered the castle.

"Thank goodness you found her Severus!" A woman's voice echoed through the hall and Alexis turned to see Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore hurrying down the hall towards them.

"Miss Stowecroft seemed to think it was a good idea to sleep outside tonight...I found her in the Quidditch field. Her lack of common sense is astounding."

"Wait...I didn't plan on falling asleep! I didn't even realize I had! I just went for a walk for some air after dinner and..."

"Be quiet! No one wants to hear your excuses." Severus snapped at her and Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Severus, accidents happen. You don't need to be so hard on Miss Stowecroft."

Alexis was hurt. Yes she had made a mistake but she couldn't understand why Severus had acted so cruel to her. It wasn't like she was in any danger...

Severus excused them both and grabbed her wrist, then proceeded to drag her back to the dungeons. She listened as he berated her more until she couldn't stand it. She stopped and yanked her arm from him.

"You're hurting me! Look I know I made a mistake but you're acting like I committed some kind of crime! Stop insulting me and just let it go already! You're acting like a huge jerk!"

Severus spun around and before he could stop himself he had slapped Alexis hard across her face. He quickly realized just what he had done and began to apologize. As he moved towards her she quickly backed away. He saw the look of terror in her eyes and a wave of guilt rushed through him.

"Alexis...I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry...please..." He slowly tried to approach her, and she backed away again. This time she took off running towards the common room. Alexis hurried through the passageway leaving Severus standing in the hall. He swore and stormed into his chambers. How could he have done something like that to her?

Severus collapsed into a nearby armchair and buried his face in his hands, continuing to swear in frustration. He had panicked when Alexis' roommates informed him that she was missing, and had feared the worst...but why did he say those awful things to her? Why did he hit her? He racked his brain trying to understand why but couldn't find an answer. The last thing he wanted to do was turn into a monster like Voldemort or Lucius...they had done enough to the poor girl she didn't need it from him...

He needed to apologize, but he decided to wait until later. There was no use trying to speak to her now, as it was late and his eyes began to grow heavy with exhaustion. Severus stood up and began to undress and get ready for bed. He stopped however when he found Alexis' necklace still in his pocket. He removed it and held it in his hand, staring down at the amulet as it glittered in the light of the fireplace. He had forgotten to return it to her...and then he remembered What Alvaro had said to him.

"_I feel something terrible approaching..._"

What did he mean by that? Severus sighed. He was too exhausted to even think about it right now. Setting the amulet down on his night stand he finished changing and crawled into bed where a dreamless sleep quickly overtook him.

Alexis quietly entered her room to find her roommates sound asleep. She quickly changed out of her wet clothes and into her pajamas, a grey pair of shorts and matching long sleeve fleece shirt. As she laid down in her bed she found herself wide awake. Staring at the ceiling she sighed and felt her cheek still stung from earlier and she remembered the look on his face after he struck her.

Alexis turned on her side and pulled the covers up to her face. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but found it to be of little use. After a couple of hours she finally managed to fall asleep.

The following morning Alexis was awakened by her roommates and she explained to Camile and Nora that she had fallen asleep outside but didn't speak of what happened between her and Severus. The three of them trudged into the Great Hall for breakfast and Alexis sat there pushing her eggs around her plate. She was too tired to be hungry, and sighed. Today was going to be a long one...

The first class was Transfiguration. The class had been assigned to turn birds into baskets and many of the students (including Alexis) ended up with winged baskets that would divebomb them. By the end of the class Nora was helping her pull bits of straw and feathers out of her hair and vice versa.

"Well I never want to do that again..." Nora said as she pulled the last bit of straw out of Alexis' hair.

"It could have been worse. At least the baskets didn't have beaks..." Alexis, Nora, and Camile laughed as they set off to their next class.

Potions was next. Alexis wasn't looking forward to it but Severus had assigned them book work and an essay for the homework. As class ended he called for Alexis to stay behind and once they were alone he locked the door and approached her.

"You left this behind the other day...please try to be more careful and don't lose it again." He held out his hand and Alexis picked up the amulet.

"I didn't even realize I had lost it...thanks..." Alexis said quietly and she tried her hardest not to make eye contact with him. She put it back around her neck and kept her gaze down, then suddenly she saw Severus' hands move towards her and she flinched when he touched her face.

Severus brought his hands up and gently rested them on Alexis's face, bringing her eyes level with his. He could feel her flinch and he looked into her eyes.

"Alexis, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I crossed the line. When I found out you were missing I was afraid I lost you to something terrible and I was mad at first when I found you, but I had no right to strike you for telling me off. I will never raise my hand to you again I swear it."

Alexis nodded and Severus leaned down to kiss her when he had hit her. Then sent her off to her next class.

At the end of the day Alexis was exhausted. She had decided to skip dinner and go back to her room. unfortunately, she had only made it to one of the armchairs in the common room before she fell fast asleep. It was then that her dreams from earlier resurfaced...and this time they were more vivid than before.

_**-Alexis' Dream-**_

Alexis found herself looking down on what appeared to be a small but well maintained cemetary. A man, tall with short greying hair, sat with a small child of about five years old, before a white marble gravestone which bore a small carved angel on its front. The grave sat below a beautiful Callery Pear tree. Snow white petals fell from the tree and danced in the breeze on their journey to the ground. The text on the gravestone was not something Alexis could see, nor could she see the man's face. She did however see the child clear as day. He was small for his age, with scruffy, black hair and a pale complexion. He had a scar resting across his right cheek and his eyes were very unusual...one pupil was black, the other red, hiding behind a small pair of gold framed glasses.

The child looked from the grave to the man and spoke, and tugged on his sleeve.

"Papa, what was Mama like? I wanna hear the story again..." Before his father could reply another child approached them, her arms full of wildflowers. She was about seven, and like the little boy before her she had jet black hair, though it was neat and tied back into a ponytail, and an ivory complexion. Both her eyes were red though unlike the boy she did not wear glasses.

She did however bear scars along her arms. Alexis wondered what had happened to those children. What did they go through to deserve that?

The girl stood on the other side of the man and handed him the flowers she had found. He set them neatly in front of the grave and rested his hand on the boy's head, patting him gently.

"Tell me too Papa! I only remember Mama a little bit...but I like hearing stories about you and her." The girl sat beside them and the man nodded. Before Alexis could hear him speak everything around her went dark and cold.

As her surroundings came into focus she found herself standing on a cliff overlooking a building she knew very well. How she did not recognize it earlier was beyond her. This was her prison. The mansion Voldemort lived in and kept her locked away from the rest of the world. She saw smoke rising from it and a feeling of joy spread through her as she watched flames erupt from it and it began to burn to the ground.

Her joy was short lived though as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see two men racing through the darkened woods behind her. As they passed her she saw the terrified look on one of their faces.

"Professor Snape? Professor!" She called out after him but neither him or the other man he was with seemed to hear her. She hurried after him and watched as he stumbled and fell to the ground near the ledge. Still on his hands and knees he stared out at the burning building and the other man stood beside him.

"We're too late Severus!"

"No! Shut up Lupin! She can't be in there still...she had to get out!" Severus pulled himself up and grabbed the man named Lupin by his shirt collar.

"Get the others!" With those words he raced towards the ledge and jumped, a cloud of black smoke surrounded him and he flew off towards the mansion...leaving the other man standing there looking out at the building one last time before he apparated away.

Suddenly Alexis slipped and fell forward. As she braced herself against her fall from the cliff side she landed quickly on the ground without a sound and without pain. She looked up and saw herself, walking towards the Great Lake. Curious she followed and watched as her dream self standing face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"I am not afraid of you anymore."

"You should be my dear. You should be very afraid." Lucius drew his wand and Alexis watched herself do the same.

"Crucio!" He shouted as a black light shot from his wand towards Alexis.

"Protego Totalum!" Alexi formed a shield around herself but it lasted only an instant, before it shattered, and blasted her backwards onto the shoreline.

Lucius cast Crucio again and it hit Alexis hard. She screamed in agony as she began to squirm on the ground. As she watched her dream self being tortured she cried for it to stop and fell to her knees, begging over and over for it to end.

As if Lucius had heard her he stopped for a moment and approached her dream self. He levitated her off the ground and whispered something into her ear that made her dream self's eyes widen in horror and he launched her into the lake.

"No! Noooooo!"

_**-END-**_

After jolting awake again and gasped for air. Her whole body began to shake and a cold sweat fell from her forehead. She looked at the grandfather clock sitting by the fireplace and gave a small sigh. It was ten O'clock already...she stood up and looked around the empty room and made her way to her room. The dreams were troubling her and she couldn't seem to take her mind off them. There were so many questions left unanswered...was it a vision of the future? Was it her stress and fears manifesting into what she hoped was just a nightmare? There was no way it could really happen...What about the family she saw? Who were those people? She didn't recognize any of them...

When she reached her room she looked at the little calender hanging on the wall next to her bed and realized that tomorrow was Friday...she and Severus were supposed to leave for Hogsmeade that morning.

Before turning in she tossed a couple of outfits in her backpack and set it beside her bead.

"_Please let everything be okay...please don't let anything bad happen to us..._" Alexis thought as she settled in to bed and fell asleep again.

Alexis awoke early the next morning and put on a simple black dress, her cloak, and a pair of black slip on flats. Alexis tucked her necklace in her pocket and snuck out while her roommates slept. She headed for the headmaster's office to meet with him and Severus.

As she arrived the door swung open and she stepped past the threshold. Severus was already there and talking to Albus. Albus gave Alexis a smile and offered her a chair.

"Good morning my dear, I trust you slept well?"

"Um...Yes. Thank you sir." Alexis nodded and Albus continued.

"I have made the arrangements with Madam Rosemerta, and Lucius agreed to stay at the castle. When you meet with Lucius this evening you must make sure you do not step out of character. I know you are not fond of being a servant my dear but if Lucius suspects something the end result could be dire...for both of you."

"I understand." Alexis looked from Albus to Severus and he picked up her backpack from beside her chair.

"We need to get moving before the students get up. Headmaster, I will owl you after the meeting and we will return Sunday." Severus guided Alexis to the door and Albus nodded to Severus.

Waiting outside the castle gates sat a carriage, pulled by a large work horse. Severus opened the carriage door and motioned for Alexis to go in, then he took a seat at the reigns and they set off for Hogsmeade.

After the arrived the grabbed their bags and the carriage took off back towards the castle. Madam Rosemerta greeted them and led them to their room. It was rather large, but simple and very well kept. There was a sofa in front of a large marble fireplace on one side of the room and a large king sized bed on the opposite side. There was also a small dining table with two chairs resting in another corner. Severus unpacked their bags and stored their clothes in the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"There's only one bed..." Alexis said quietly and turned a light shade of pink.

"You may have the bed, I will take the sofa." Severus turned away from the trunk and took a seat at the table. Alexis nodded and looked around the room some more.

"Rosemerta will bring us breakfast shortly." Severus noticed the worried look on Alexis' face and asked her what was wrong.

"I didn't really sleep well...I think I'm just tired. May I skip breakfast and just rest a little while Professor?"

Severus nodded without protest. He didn't think pressing her further would make her answer any questions right now. It was obvious something was troubling her but he figured she would tell him when she was ready. He watched as Alexis removed her shoes and set them beside the bed, then as she laid down and was amazed at how quickly she had fallen asleep.

Rosemerta arrived about a half hour later with a tray of food and Severus motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded and set the tray on the table then left without a sound. Severus locked the door behind her. He then returned to the table and picked up a slice of toast and spread a layer of jam on it before eating.

After he had his fill he got up from the table and moved to the trunk and pulled a novel from it and moved to the sofa to read. He had become absorbed in his book and a couple of hours passed as he continued to read. A small, muffled cry jumped him and he quickly rose to check on Alexis.

As he stood over her he saw that she had a fearful look on her face and she appeared to be crying in her sleep. He sighed and made a mental note to go to the apothecary's shop later to get a dreamless sleep potion for Alexis. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently wiped the tears off her face. She reached up and grabbed his sleeve, and though still asleep the said quietly "Don't...go..."

He continued to sit there quietly as Alexis kept her grip and he gently sighed as he carefully pried her hand from his sleeve. He began to feel a bit tired but didn't want to leave her. Severus kicked off his shoes and pulled a blanket over Alexis before laying beside her. He put his arm around her and continued to watch her sleep for a while before he himself drifted off to sleep...

Alexis began to stir sometime in the early afternoon and laid there, eyes still closed. She felt warm and comfortable. Eventually she opened her eyes and blinked a few times before her vision came into focus. It was then that she discovered Severus laying beside her. Not wanting to wake him she remained still and watched him as he slept. Severus was snoring softly and oddly enough he looked peaceful. She couldn't remember ever seeing him with that kind of look...it was nice. He had one arm resting under his head and the other across his stomach. One of his legs hung off the side of the bed inches above the floor.

Alexis slowly reached out and brushed a few strands of his hair from his face, then carefully moved close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. Looking at the little alarm clock on the end table she saw that it was only Noon and they still had plenty of time before they met with Lucius. Closing her eyes she listened to the sound of his heartbeat and laid there for a little while longer. She decided to wake him a little later...

Moments later there was a knock on the door. Then another, and another. The voice that followed made her stomach churn.

"surprise Severus. I know you are there, open the door."

"Lucius..." Alexis said quietly as she began to shake Severus awake, shushing him before he began to scold her for nearly knocking him off the bed.

He froze when he heard Lucius knocking at the door and the two of them jumped out of bed. He quickly cast a spell to make the bed and they rushed to put their shoes back on. Alexis stood by the table and nodded to Severus, who unlocked and opened the door.

"My, my Severus what could have possibly taken you so long to answer the door. You weren't having any fun without me were you?" Lucius said as he gave them a sly grin and stepped into the room.

"Don't be ridiculous Lucius. I was merely enjoying my lunch. I hate being interrupted during a meal. I figured you could learn a little more patience and wait while I finished." Lucius shot a hateful look at Severus before clearing his throat and taking a seat at the table.

"Make yourself useful and clean this up girl." Lucius waved his hand at the tray of leftover food and Severus nodded to Alexis before she cleared the table and excused herself to return the tray to Madam Rosemerta.

Severus sat across from Lucius and an icy look appeared on his face.

"I thought you weren't arriving until this evening. You should have told me sooner that you changed your plans."

"Yes about that...I have word from the Master."

"Spit it out then, what is it?"

"He's back early, and he wants to see his pet...tonight. He also has some things he would like to discuss with you." A smug sneer crossed his face as he spoke.

What little color Severus had in his face left as he watched Lucius stand. Alexis returned to the room as he was leaving and he grabbed her chin, directing her gaze at him.

"We are going to have some fun tonight. Try not to scream too much." He let her go and closed the door behind him as he left. Alexis turned and looked at Severus, who stared at the floor for a moment before looking up her.

"P-Professor?" She saw the sickened look on his face and she knew, even before he spoke, that something was wrong...

"He has returned. He wants to see both of us tonight..."


End file.
